


Bad First Day

by Cookie__94



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jisung is there to remind him how awesome he is, M/M, its okay tho, slightly insecure Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie__94/pseuds/Cookie__94
Summary: First day of uni means meeting new people but it doesn't always go according to plan. Luckily Felix have 3 boyfriends to help him get over his insecurities.Cuddles included because i can't write anything that does not include cuddles.





	Bad First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Articlunette_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_Articlunette_).

> Hi, so I'm back with another work. It's kind of in celebration of Jisung's and Felix's birthday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOYS! (even though it's day early for Felix).
> 
> It's also a gift for a cute smol (tall but shh) bean Owls as a thank you for listening to all my random ideas, helping me when i get stuck and in general just being an awesome human that she is.
> 
> Also thank you to Gayᵀᴹ for being the cutest people ever. Love you all.
> 
> Anyway enough of me talking. Hope you like it uwu

Jisung sighed tiredly. It was his first day of university and he was having a great time. Sure, his classes are going to be hard but they also seemed really fun and he couldn't wait for all the boring introduction stuff to be over so they can start learning what he came here for. But of course his good mood had to be ruined by the weather. It started raining as soon as he left building and it was just his luck that his last lecture of the day was in the building on the opposite side of campus from where his dorm was located. He briefly wondered if his boyfriends are already done with their lectures. He couldn’t wait to describe his days in full details to them.

When he finally got back, Jisung was completely soaked. Their dorm was empty so he figured that he’s the first one back. Deciding that nice warm shower sounded like a nice way to pass time since who knows when will his boyfriends get back to give him cuddles, he quickly grabbed clean clothes and went to bathroom. It was almost an hour later by the time he was finished, blame his gg playlist for distracting him. Said playlist was probably the reason he didn’t hear the door open and close so when he came out of the bathroom and saw a body lying on the floor, he screamed (later on, when Felix teased him about it, he would deny it) before his brain started processing and he realized that it’s not some random body. Blonde hair, sweater few sizes bigger than necessary, definitely Felix. (Unless Hyunjin and Seungmin are messing up with him and this indeed is just a random body made to look like Felix.) 

“Felix? Hey baby, when did you get home? And why are you on the floor you dork.” Jisung crouched next to him, running hand through Felix’s hair, happy to find it dry. At least he didn’t have to deal with rain. After waiting for Felix’s reply for a while, Jisung got worried. Felix never ignored them, he would always at least mumble something incomprehensible or nod his head.

“Babe, are you okay?” No answer “Okay, we’re moving this to bed. I’m sure you could use some cuddles hmm? I refuse to cuddle you on the cold floor. Nope, not happening.” Jisung tried to stay positive. Maybe Felix was just really drained. He gently rolled Felix over so he could pick him up but now that Jisung could see his face, all hope left him and his heart broke. Not only did Felix look really upset, but it was very obvious that he was crying and probably only stopped just before Jisung got out of bathroom. 

Jisung stood up and stretched before bending down and picking Felix up. It was moments like this, that he was glad Felix was light so it was easy to carry him to the closest bedroom and settle him down before climbing in next to him, covering them both with blanket before pulling Felix down with him so they were more comfortable, holding him close, letting him know that he was there for him. He figured out that Felix will tell him what’s wrong when he’s ready but he was still worried because it’s so unlike Felix to be so upset. He was his usual happy self this morning before they all had to separate and head to their lectures and now, not eve half a day later, he looked so broken and fragile. It really did break Jisung’s heart to see him this.

He doesn't know how long they were like this but eventually, he could feel Felix moving around slightly, probably trying to get more comfortable. Jisung looked down at where Felix’s head was resting on his chest and smiled. While Felix wasn’t the youngest (Seungmin was, but only by a few days), they all agreed that he was their baby. Felix is pure, innocent ball of sunshine and that’s why it was so heartbreaking to see him upset like this. Jisung run his hand through Felix’s hair and that made the day younger boy look up at him.

“Hey baby, feeling better?” Jisung asked gently, not wanting to push him to talk if he’s not ready but at the same time he really needed to hear his voice because he couldn’t stand the silence anymore. When Felix didn’t answer for a while, Jisung started to think that maybe he spoke too early, that Felix is not ready to talk yet, but then he sighed and wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist, snuggling closer to him before mumbling a quiet “I wanna drop out.”

Jisung looked at him shocked. Felix was just as excited as Jisung about first day of uni. Of course he was nervous as well but being nervous never stopped him from having fun. Yet here he was, few hours later, ready to drop out. Just what happened. 

“Felix, angel, why would you say that? Are your classes that hard?” He asked gently, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Please tell me what’s wrong. I’m sure we can do something to help you.”

“It’s not my classes, they’re actually really fun. Sure they will be hard but that’s not the problem.” Felix said, even though it sounded more like mumbling to Jisung considering Felix had his face squished against Jisung’s face.

“Glad you enjoyed your classes, bub. Hmm, so if that’s not it, maybe the weather? We all know our little sunshine baby doesn’t like when it’s raining.” Jisung teased and it actually managed to make Felix giggle even though his expression quickly returned to that upset look. Nevertheless, it made Jisung feel a bit better because it meant that whatever it is that made Felix so upset, can be fixed.

"You're such a dork Sungie but no, it's not the weather either." Felix pulled away and sit up, running hand through his messy hair (completely Jisung's fault) "It's just… people"

Jisung sit up as well, taking Felix's hand into his own. "People? What did they do? Did they hurt you? Who do i need to fight?!" He quickly scanned Felix with his eyes, looking for any sign of injury.

"Stop worrying Jisungie, I'm not hurt. Well, not physically anyway." Felix sighed for what felt like hundredth time today "It's just that whenever I try to talk to someone, they look at me in a strange way before walking away without a word. I can hear them talking about me when they think I can't hear them. I thought my Korean got better but maybe it's just something I kept saying to myself until I started believing it even though it's not true. Maybe I should just go back to Australia . Maybe-" He was interrupted by hand on his mouth. When he looked at Jisung, he noticed he looked quite angry. Great, now he made his boyfriend angry. This day kept getting better and better. 

"I can hear you thinking, Lix. Stop it. I'm not angry at you, i could never be. I'm angry at all the people that have the courage to walk away from the most perfect boy on Earth without even talking to him. Lixie, sweetheart, your Korean is so much better than it was when we first met you, you practiced hard and made so much progress and we are very proud of how far you came on your own. If anyone ever tries to say that it's not good, I will fight them and I'm sure that Seungmin and Hyunjin will join me. No one is allowed to make fun about our little sunshine's Korean and get away with it."

When Felix looked at Jisung, he couldn't help the giggle that escaped his mouth. Jisung looked so adorable whenever he got angry, cheeks all puffed up, the same way they are when he's eating, eyes narrowed, glaring at nothing and everything at the same time, hair pointing in a directions and still wet because he obviously couldn't be bothered to dry it properly after his shower earlier. "Angry baby squirrel."

"Felix~" Jisung whined "I'm serious!"

"I know Sungie, I know. And i appreciate it a lot. To be honest, I feel kind of stupid now that i said everything out loud."

"Felix! It's not stupid. Your concerns are not stupid, they are valid! But if I'm to be honest with you, I believe that over the next few days, everything get better. It's our first day and people are probably too stressed about everything to appreciate you, too taken back by your beauty that suddenly, they are all too scared to approach you. Wait for the moment when they want try to befriend you so they can try to seduce you more easily but then they find out you're taken. They will be so disappointed that the most beautiful angel to ever walk on this damn planet is already taken by not one, not two, but three boys that are ready to do anything, absolutely anything, for that angel just to see him smile." He said it with the softest smile and felt very satisfied when he noticed how red Felix's cheeks were. "Awww baby, are you blushing?" Jisung poked his cheek before he could turn away and hide his face from him. "So beautiful" he whispered before leaning in, connecting their lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

Felix was having none of it though "Stop being cheesy and kiss me properly you squirrel" he whined against Jisung's lips. As much as he enjoyed this, he felt a bit needy and wanted more but Jisung was not listening.

"Not now, love." He knew Felix was pouting, but that doesn't mean he's gonna give in. Right now it's all about reminding Felix how much Jisung loves him and it would be harder if he gave Felix what he wants. 

Felix kept whining for Jisung to kiss him properly but he only got a short breathless giggles in return. In the end, he gave up, allowing Jisung to hold him like he was some precious doll that's going to break but at the same time keeping him close and warandletting his actions convey everything he couldn't put into words. 

"I can't believe you two are being all cute and soft without us! How could you?!" Came an overly dramatic gasp from the direction of bedroom door.

Jisung and Felix took their time breaking the kiss, and when they eventually pulled away, Jisung rested his forehead on Felix's before addressing his other two boyfriends (he knew they were both back without looking in their direction). "You guys were taking forever to come back. Besides, no one said you can't join us." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Felix couldn't help but laugh before whispering quietly, only for Jisung to hear, a simple "Thank you" while smiling softly at him.

"That's it! Gimme back my cuddle baby you evil hamster!" Hyunjin grumbled while walking over to the bed before flopping himself down next to them, pulling Felix into his arm. "I missed you baby. It was so boring without you around."

"Usually i would complain you're stealing my cuddles but not today. Today is 'Love Lix' day." 

"When is it not though." Grumbled Seungmin as he joined them on the bed.

"Awww is our Minnie tired?" Cooed Jisung, shifting closer to him so he can hug him.

Seungmin sighed, relaxing in Jisung's arms "You know I'm not a people person, and there was a lot of people around me all day."

Felix reached out his hand to Seungmin who held it between both of his. "It's okay Seungminnie, i had a bad day too. But it's all better now that I'm with all of you."

"You're so precious Lixie!" Cried out Hyunjin, squishing Felix in his arms.

"Hyunjin! You're squishing me!" Felix tried to pull away but with no luck. The only thing he could do was glare and then pout at his other two boyfriends that were laughing at him. "You two are absolutely not helping."

"Sorry baby." Seungmin decided to help the freckled boy a little and pinched Hyunjin's side, which made him jump before sending a glare Seungmin's way. 

"Okay you three, what about ordering some food so we can cuddle for the rest of the day without worrying about who's gonna cook?" 

"Jisung actually have a functional brain cell! Unbelievable!"

"Yah! Hwang Hyunjin! I did nothing to deserve this disrespect." 

"Awww babe, stop sulking. You know he's just teasing you." Said Seungmin, sneaking his arms around Jisung's tiny waist. "But i have to admit, your brain cells making a comeback is surprising."

"Seungmin and Hyunjin who? I only know Lee Felix from now on." Jisung made a show out of trying to get out of Seungmin's hold but they all knew he's not really trying and just laughed at him.

To an outsider it might have looked like they were about to fight, but the truth was, it was all just harmless teasing. It was just another way how they showed their love. Sometimes you just need to laugh to forget the bad things that happened and move on, and that's exactly what this was about.

It came as no surprise that when their hyungs came to check up on them and make sure their first day was okay, they found them all in bed, cuddled together, with takeaway boxes scattered around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read so let's just pretend typos don't exist


End file.
